Running and Hiding
by forestwife
Summary: It's what Chris has done all his life. So when he and the Halliwell's are trapped in a demon's labyrinth, where Chris has no way to hide his secret and nowhere to run to... what then? Chris revelation fic. COMPLETE. AND THE SEQUEL IS HERE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Running and Hiding

He was in the past, trying to help his mother and aunts keep his older brother safe. Of course, they didn't know they were related to him, and they didn't know that they weren't protecting Wyatt from harm, but from turning evil. Chris intended for it to stay that way.

Unfortunately for him though, his family were as inquisitive in the past as they had been in the future. And whenever he tried to evade answering their prying questions about the future and who he was they always accused him of running away and hiding from them.

Running and Hiding. Unbeknownst to them, it's what he had done all his life. Both emotionally and physically.

He had always been good at it too.

Back when they were children, he and Wyatt would play hide and seek. Wyatt could never find him. Even when they used their powers. When they played tag or other chasing games, no one could ever catch him, especially when they used powers.

See, while most of Wyatt's powers were offensive powers with great strength that no one else's could match. Chris's were better for escaping, or not being seen. As well as orbing and telekinesis, Chris could move faster than the speed of sound, he had extremely acute hearing, he could make himself invisible or camouflage in with his surroundings, he could make an energy shields, he could walk through walls and he could make extremely realistic illusions. The only offensive power that Chris had (aside from telekinesis) was that he could create and control fire and ice.

So far, he had managed to successfully conceal his true nature and power from the Charmed ones and the elders in the past. They all just thought that he was an ordinary whitelighter. They had no idea that he was part witch too.

However, it wasn't until he was in his early teens that he felt he had to start hiding his emotions. The world was starting to turn bad, it was no longer safe to walk the streets alone. Unfortunately for Chris, it was often necessary for him to do just that, particularly when his father dropped in at home for a visit. You couldn't show any fear to the gangs in the streets, if you did, you were history. So, Chris hid his fear and became very good at it.

Then, his relatives started being killed off, one by one. It had started with his Aunt Phoebe, then his mother soon followed. He had lived with Aunt Paige, Uncle Richard and his cousins for a while and during that time, he started hiding his pain and grief. He became very good at hiding that too. In the months that followed, they were all dead too, so he moved in with his Grandfather, until he died of lung cancer later that year. He would have had to go to an orphanage after that, but his Uncle Cole stepped in and took him to live with him and his little cousin, Patience.

He was almost happy there for a while, but then one night, demons somehow found them and killed his last remaining family members. Aside from his treacherous brother, who Chris no longer considered part of his family.

After this, Chris was living on the streets, and San Francisco was in ruins. He lived from day-to-day, scavenging for food and moving from abandoned building to abandoned building trying to avoid the daily raids from demons and witch-hunters alike.

He stopped talking, mostly because there was no one to talk to. It was because of this that he discovered his other powers; he could sense anyone he wanted and where they were at anytime, shortly afterwards he developed empathy and telepathy as well. This only made the running and hiding easier, it meant he could feel people coming as well as hear them.

By this time he was in mid-teens and he was relying fully on his ability to run and hide to survive. He had to hide from Wyatt, his brother who had been responsible for the deaths of their entire family and who now wanted to kill him.

When he was 16, when he was just about ready to give up and let himself be killed, he found the resistance, and he started using his powers to hide them too.

When he was 18, Wyatt caught him. For the first time in his life, he had been caught. But, he was determined – it would be the last time. He remained in Wyatt's dungeons for many weeks, able to find no way out. Wyatt simply knew him too well. Without him to protect them, Wyatt's demons found the resistance, and it crumbled.

He finally escaped with the help of an assassin named Bianca; she betrayed Wyatt, got him out of the dungeons and nursed him back to health.

It was decided that there was no way to save the future, except to stop it before it even began. So with Bianca's help, Chris escaped into the past.

-------------

So now here he was, in the past. Where he found he had to hide more than ever. He thought that it would be easier, it was safer in the past and he wasn't running for his life all the time. But, he still had to hide who his was and what he could do. He had to hide behind a neurotic, sarcastic persona, that he knew really annoyed his family.

He was doing pretty well at keeping his secrets secret as well. Until a demon with power over memories and painful experiences decided to attack the charmed ones and their whitelighters.

----------

A/N: Right, this started off as a one-shot, but now I have a few ideas and so I'm thinking of carrying on and doing, you know, how the sisters find out about Chris etc. I added the last paragraph just in case. So, what do you think, should I? Please review, they are what keep me going!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Charmed… in my dreams. In reality, I own nothing sniff

Chapter 1

A demon had attacked the night before. So, typically, Chris was the one doing the research while Leo checked with the elders to see if they knew of anything and the sisters were busy with their personal lives.

_I don't believe them!_ Chris fumed as he flipped through the book of shadows. He had been working on the demon for the last 4 hours solidly, and had still come up with nothing. The sisters had each gone to their respective workplaces, and they had said that they would go, make their excuses and leave. _Yeah, where have I heard that one before,_ Chris thought. _And Leo, gone to 'check' with the elders, how long does it take? They're probably all meditating to try and make the problem go away!_

He heard a car pull up outside, and then someone opening the front door. But he knew without going to look that it was Piper. He had known her for long enough to know how her footsteps and even how her breathing sounded. Even from the attic, he could hear her muttering about the state of the place and all the mess that the demon had made last night, and he couldn't help smiling to himself. His mother would never change, he decided. His smile faltered however, when he heard her retching in the bathroom. None of the rest of the family knew yet, and he was pretending like he didn't know, but Piper was pregnant, and the only reason that he knew was that he was the baby! He would have thought about it more, but he decided that it was too weird.

A short time later, once Paige and Phoebe had also arrived home, they were all in the attic. And, to Chris's annoyance, they were complaining at him for not having found anything on the demon yet!

Chris was just starting to have trouble controlling his temper (which usually he was very good at), when Leo orbed in.

"Hey, we might have a lead on the demon."

"What, the elders actually knew something for once?" Chris said sarcastically.

Leo just looked at him before continuing.

---------

What none of them realised was that their entire conversation was being watched by the very demon that they were trying to find out about. In his lair, the demon looked into the magic pool, watching them argue.

"And now they are all distracted I should have no problem in trapping them in my little maze of fun!" he chuckled evilly.

Sure enough, when he waved his hand over the pool, the Charmed ones, Chris and Leo were all instantly transported to a part of the dark gloomy maze that was his lair.

----------

The group looked around them at the dark corridor they seemed to be in, lit only by burning torches in brackets on the walls.

"Where are we?" Paige asked hesitantly.

"I have no idea, but if I had to guess I'd say that we're in a demon's lair," Phoebe answered.

"Oh, not good," Piper said, "I am so happy that I left Wyatt at magic school."

"Oh really?" A loud disembodied voice boomed, "Soon you'll be wishing that you had stayed at magic school too."

"Who are you?" Phoebe shouted.

"You don't need to know, all you need to know is that now you're all in my maze and that I'm going have great fun in showing your worst secrets and memories. I can sense that at least one of you has more than your fair share of them. Enjoy!" And with that the voice stopped and the group seemed to be alone again.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"You are gonna orb us out of here," Piper said, "come on, let's go."

Leo tried to comply, but soon sighed and said, "Damn it, I can't orb."

"Paige?" Piper asked.

"No I can't either"

"Chris, what about you?" Phoebe asked.

"No, it's no good. None of us are gonna be able to orb out. I'd say our best chance of getting out of here is by vanquishing the demon."

"Yeah, but there's one problem, we don't know where the demon is, remember?" Paige pointed out.

"I know that, but didn't the demon say that this was his maze? Well, wouldn't he be in here somewhere?" Chris reasoned.

"Yeah, but where? He could be anywhere, and who knows how big this maze is." Piper said.

They all thought about this, before Leo said, "Probably our best bet is in the centre of the maze." The others agreed.

"Ok, so all we gotta do is find he middle of a maze that is god knows how big, in the dark. Great." Chris grumbled.

--------

They'd been walking for what felt like hours before the disembodied voice started up again. "I think it's time to liven things up a bit isn't it? Let's start with you Paige."

"What do you mean by that?" Paige asked a little nervously.

Suddenly, they weren't in the maze anymore, but on a random street in the city.

"No, no, no," Paige said, looking around at their surroundings "This is when my adopted parents died."

After the scene had finished, they were back in the maze.

The disembodied voice decided that it was necessary to review the memory. "Hmmm, well it clearly isn't the most traumatic memory than any of you have, someone here has way worse ones than that."

Chris held his breath, really hoping that the demon wouldn't turn on him next.

"But still," the demon continued, sounding almost jovial, "That was well worth watching. How was it for you Paige?"

Paige took a deep breath, bit back her tears and said calmly, "Go to hell."

"Oh, no now you've gone and made me angry," the demon said, not sounding so in the least. "And you really won't like what happens when I'm angry."

Abruptly, the whole cavern started shaking and dust started to drop from the ceiling and walls, before they caved in too…

--------

A/N: hey guys – sorry about the cliffhanger, Thank you everyone so much for your reviews! All are welcome, and any ideas that you have on where I might go with this story please make suggestions! I have almost done the next chapter but after that... Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I wrote it fairly quickly and I'm not completely happy with it… But anyway (-note to self, stop babbling!). Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Chapter 2

Phoebe was dragged back to consciousness by a searing pain in her left leg. She looked down at her leg and groaned when she saw that her leg was bloodied and part of the bone was poking out through her skin. She gazed around at the wreckage and rubble around her searching for everyone else.

In the gloom, she picked out an unconscious Leo, Paige and Chris in various parts of the tunnel all of them at least partially buried in rubble. But it was when she saw Piper that her heart leapt into her throat and nearly stopped. Piper wasn't particularly badly hurt or anything, but she was lying by a large chunk of wall that looked like it could collapse on top of her at any minute.

Phoebe knew that there was no way she could get to Piper; her leg was useless. Panicking, she called out to everyone to wake up. "Piper, wake up, you've got to move! Oh God, Paige, Leo, wake up! Please someone wake up, Piper's in danger!"

She was still pleading with them to get up, when Chris groaned and stirred slightly. She hastily switched from pleading with her sisters and Leo to pleading with Chris. "Chris, thank God. Please, get up, you have to save Piper!"

As she was imploring him to do something, he didn't seem to be listening. She watched as he dragged himself to feet, swayed slightly and shook his head several times as if trying to get water out of his ears. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Phoebe realised that he probably had quite a severe concussion and was probably dazed and confused.

She was starting to despair when Leo said behind her groggily, "Is everyone ok?"

She yelled back to him, "Quick Leo, that wall is about to fall on Piper, save her!" But even as she spoke the wall creaked and began to fall. She screamed "Piper!" at the same time as Leo did, knowing that there was no way to get to her in time. But even as she screamed and tears began to pour down her face, Phoebe saw Chris suddenly snap as to what was going on. As she watched, he was suddenly just a blur, streaking across the destroyed room. He threw himself over Piper, just as the wall was about to hit her.

Phoebe started sobbing even harder, knowing that there was no way that they could have survived that, when Leo breathed, "What the hell?"

She looked up and saw Chris carrying Piper out of the wall, literally. They were phasing straight through the rubble as if it wasn't even there. Chris came right over to her and Leo before putting Piper down and sinking to the ground himself, holding his wounded head.

Without needing any prompting, Leo leant over and healed Phoebe's leg and other injuries, he then healed Piper and Paige who proceeded to wake up.

Piper took one look at Phoebe and Leo who were still gaping at Chris and asked, "What's goin' on?"

"Chris just saved your life, but with powers that were definitely not whitelighter powers!" Phoebe explained as if she was still trying to make herself believe it.

"What did he do?" Paige asked.

"Well, first he moved really really fast. I mean, he was like, a blur. And then he made it so that the wall that was gonna fall on you, it kinda fell through you instead." Phoebe described emphatically.

Piper stared for a minute, "I see, well, Chris you have some serious explaining to do." She said turning to Chris.

Their dark haired whitelighter didn't respond, his head still in his hands. Piper saw the blood that was still oozing from the wound on his head, matting in his hair, turned to Leo and said, "Leo, heal him, then maybe we'll get some of our questions answered."

Leo, rather reluctantly put his hands over Chris's head, the golden glow appeared and the wound disappeared.

"Ok," Paige said, "it's explanation time."

Chris glanced nervously around at each of them as if looking for an escape, before sighing and stating, "I'm part witch."

"Well, duh," Paige said sarcastically, "but why didn't you tell us?"

Before Chris could reply Leo cut in angrily, "You've been lying to us from the beginning, you're probably not even here to save Wyatt, you're probably here to hurt him, aren't you!" Leo then grabbed Chris by the front of his shirt and yelled, "AREN'T YOU! ADMIT IT!"

Chris stared at Leo and said, in a voice as cold as ice, "Leo, I'm here to protect Wyatt. But I really don't care what you believe about me anymore." He wrenched himself out of Leo's grip and started to walk away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Phoebe called.

"Yeah, we're not done with you yet. You haven't answered all our questions!" Piper added.

Chris turned back to them, glared and said, "I tell you what, you catch me, I'll answer all your questions."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard, we outnumber you 4 to 1," Paige said slightly scathingly. "And, you can't even orb in here."

"Don't underestimate me Paige." Chris said, sounding surprisingly threatening. "I've lived in a war zone, where I was constantly on the run every minute of every day from demons." And with that, he disappeared.

The Charmed ones gaped, there was a brief shocked silence before Piper asked, "Where'd he go? How did he even do that?"

"I don't know," Leo answered, "But I suspect that he didn't disappear, he's probably still here, but invisible."

"Ok," Paige said, "so where is he?"

----------

Leo had been right, Chris hadn't disappeared, he had gone invisible and walked through the nearest wall.

He was so glad that that power had worked, or he and Piper would be… mush.

But he was really regretting saying what he had to the sisters and Leo. He shouldn't have lost his temper and said something like that so spontaneously. It just enraged him that even after all this time, and all the good he'd done, their first instinct was always to distrust him. _See Chris, that's what happens when you lose control. _He thought to himself. _You are such an idiot, they're never gonna trust you again now._ They would also never find the centre of the maze without him. He sighed, he could just go and vanquish the demon by himself, but then they'd get all suspicious of him, having that much power. It would be better to just let them think that the three powers they had seen were the only ones he had (besides orbing). He knew what he was risking by going back to them. The demon could play his memories, and everyone would discover things about him and his life that he really didn't want them to know. It was just a risk that he was going to have to take, he decided.

So he braced himself, turned himself visible and walked back through the walls to where he had left his family.

What he had not been expecting was for Leo to send a stream of lightening at him, so in his surprise, he used another one of his powers. _Damn,_ he thought, as they all stared at the green bubble that surrounded him_, so much for keep the rest of my powers secret._

---------

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I think I roughly know what I'm doing with this story now (if all goes to plan), but any ideas that anyone has are always welcome! I hope I'm not making Chris have too many powers, but I hated the way he only had telekinesis and orbing, so I thought I should correct it in my story. What do you guys think? Anyway, must dash, I have the rest of the story to write! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Chapter 3

The Charmed ones and Leo were fuming; Chris had been lying to them since they first met him. Even Phoebe, who was slightly more trusting and forgiving of Chris than the others, was ready to kill him with her bare hands.

"So what do we do?" Paige asked.

"We should probably…"

But they never heard the end of what Piper was going to say because at that moment, Chris stepped through the wall in front of them. He looked like he had calmed down a bit, and there was even a glimmer of what could have been guilt on his face. They were about to ask for an explanation, when Leo shot a violent stream of lightening straight at Chris.

They didn't have time to be shocked at Leo's actions. They had noticed that Chris hadn't been hurt by the lightening at all. He had put up a shield that was just like Wyatt's, only it was green

_How many powers does he have?_ Phoebe thought incredulously, _I've already seen at least 5 and for we know he could have more. Who the hell IS he?_

However, she was quickly interrupted from her musings. Leo was advancing on Chris (who had had the sense not to lower his shield yet) with an almost murderous look on his face. She was actually almost afraid; she had never seen Leo so livid. She would hate to be in Chris's shoes right now.

"You son of a BITCH!" Leo yelled at him, "What the hell are you? You're a demon, aren't you? You stole the power to orb from some whitelighter, didn't you? Hell, I bet you KILLED a whitelighter for it." He paused, pacing around the outside of the shield. "WELL? Answer me! Who are you working for?"

Chris, to his credit in Phoebe's opinion, took a deep breath and stayed calm while stating clearly and firmly, "Leo, I'm not working for anyone and I'm definitely not a demon. The truth is I'm part witch, part whitelighter, and I came back from the future to save Wyatt."

"How do we know you're telling the truth? You've lied to us before. We just can't trust you anymore." Paige said, an edge to her voice.

"Ok, fine. Don't believe me," Chris argued, "Can we just vanquish the demon and get out of here and deal with it later please?"

"Why so hasty?" The demon interrupted, sounding, as always, unnaturally cheerful for a demon. "We haven't all got to know each other yet, and you, whitelighter, are starting to seem more interesting than I originally thought. Part witch eh? Shall we see if you have interesting memories to go with those powers?"

At this, Chris visibly paled and began to look quite ill.

"What's the matter Chris? You hiding something?" Leo pressed, momentarily forgetting about the demon.

Chris glared at him and retorted, "Yes actually, there's just something's about the future that you can't know, however much you want to, or even however much I want to tell you. You just can't know."

The demon clearly had other ideas, before they knew what was happening they were stood in a child's bedroom. They looked around and saw that there was a small dark haired boy with green eyes lying on the bed, fully clothed. They didn't have to ask, it was undoubtedly Chris, what did surprise them was that he had a nasty black eye and a split lip.

The Charmed ones and Leo turned to Chris with a questioning look. Phoebe was the one who voiced the question. "What happened to you?"

Chris didn't seem at all perturbed at the question, or at the sight of his injured younger self. He merely said, with a hint of resentment in his voice, "My father dropped in for a visit."

Piper was shocked, "Your father did that to you? I was expecting you to say that you got into a fight at school or something! But you can't be more than 8 years old there, what had you done?"

"Chris sighed, "Nothing much, I dropped a glass of juice and he was already in a bad mood."

The group stared wide eyed at him before Piper sputtered, "But… your mother, didn't she do anything about it?" Before adding as an afterthought, "or did she hit you as well?"

This last question made Chris show a little more emotion, "No!" He snapped at Piper, "My mother never laid a finger on me. And she never did anything about my father… because…" he sighed, "She never did anything because she never knew."

"What?" Paige asked incredulously, "How could she not notice? I mean you are obviously injured and if this happened on a regular basis…"

"No, it didn't happen that much. My father wasn't around much anyway, and he didn't always hit me that hard, and the times he did, well…"

"Well what?" Leo prompted.

"See for yourself," Chris answered gesturing back at his younger self.

They all looked at the boy on the bed and saw that he now showed no visible sign of injury and was now telekinetically making a set of colourful marbles whiz around in the air.

"But what happened to your bruises?" Phoebe asked.

"Glamouring," Chris answered, "By the time I was six I was an expert at it."

"And, how were you making the marbles fly?" Leo asked suspiciously.

Chris looked exasperated, "telekinesis."

"Another power? How can you have so many? Did you steal them?" Leo asked, never letting go of the idea that Chris was evil.

Before Chris could answer, the door began to open. Inside Chris began to panic. This was it, it would be his mum, or another member of his family, and his cover would be blown. By a stroke of good luck, the demon evidently was getting bored with this memory or something, because there was a brilliant flash of white light and the scene was replaced with another.

------------

_to be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Chapter 4

A street had replaced the bedroom in front of them. To be more precise it was a dark alley, surrounded by partially destroyed buildings. Chris instantly recognised it as one of his few regular hiding places that he had used when he was only about 14/15, before he found the resistance.

The rest of the group however, they looked around in shock at the part of the destroyed city they were standing in.

"This is the future?" Phoebe asked incredulously (and rhetorically).

Chris had said that the future was bad, but they had never thought it would be this bad. They could hear sounds of things being destroyed, people screaming, but only the odd siren. They could see ruined buildings, parts of some were still on fire, and to their surprise one that was still burning had someone standing by it, probably trying to keep warm. They couldn't feel the cold, seeing as they weren't really there, but they drew closer to the figure, and the fire, out of curiosity. Chris lagged behind, knowing who they were about to see, and dreading it.

When they finally got close enough to the figure, they saw that it was Chris again. This time he was about 15 and had clearly been on the streets for a while. He was wearing dark coloured, ill-fitting clothes that were torn and covered with dirt and blood. There was a particularly large rip across his shirt over his abdomen and around it his shirt was absolutely soaked with blood. Obviously, he had been wounded, or still was. Despite the fact that it was freezing cold, he had no gloves and they were also shocked to see, when he brought his hands up to blow on them, that they were covered with dried blood. He was painfully thin, and his face was white, probably from the cold as well as tiredness and malnutrition. His hair was too long and dirty with grime and dried blood from a large gash on his face, one that stretched from his forehead, over his right eye, down to his cheekbone.

But it wasn't only his physical injuries that seemed to be hurting him. Young Chris's entire demeanour was defeated and desperate.

Just as the ones from the past were trying to put their thoughts into words, young Chris's head suddenly snapped round and he stood very still, as if listening to something. The group strained their ears, but couldn't hear anything. He evidently could though, because at that moment, he suddenly disappeared from view, the same way as he had in the maze. A few minutes later, a gang of about 7 or 8 demons rounded the corner into the alley.

The group held their breath, hoping that there was no way that they could be sensed there. Inside the sisters were also hoping that young Chris wouldn't be found. As angry as they were with the older Chris, they weren't angry enough at him to wish even more harm on his younger self, especially seeing as he had obviously already been through so much.

Fortunately, the demon's were completely oblivious that there was anyone else in the alley apart from them, and so passed through without causing any bloodshed.

Once they were gone, everyone heaved a sigh of relief and younger Chris reappeared. He didn't hang around though, as he took one more look at the demons who were fading into the distance, the heavens opened and it started to pour with rain. Young Chris listened carefully for any more passing demons, and then sprinted off in the opposite direction to the way the demons went.

Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo were just wondering whether to follow him or not, when there was another flash of light and again, they were somewhere different.

------------

The previous scene had shocked the ones from the past, but they were horrified by the one they saw now. They were standing in a long, dark, damp corridor, but all down one side there were cells with bars across. It couldn't even be described as a prison, it was a dungeon.

They looked at Chris, but he wasn't volunteering any information, after he had answered their questions in the first scene, he had remained stubbornly silent.

So, they walked down the corridor, secretly hoping that they wouldn't find the younger Chris locked up. In the cells there were various different people, men, women, elderly people, witches, other magical folk, and there was even one cell that had a group of small children in it. All of the people locked up looked harmless, most were injured, sick or otherwise incapable of doing much damage to anything.

As much as they wanted to stop and help, the group forced themselves to keep walking, Chris following behind. Further down the corridor there was a tall figure in a black robe standing outside one of the cells, he was talking to someone in the cell. As they drew closer, the figure turned away and left, his back turned to them. Then they heard Chris's voice shout from the cell, "You should just kill me Wyatt! I'll never join you!" His voice was hoarse and angry, but desperate, almost as if he genuinely wanted to be killed.

However, once they had heard what he said, the ones from the past turned on Chris, all talking at once, demanding answers.

"That was Wyatt?" "How can that be Wyatt?" "You're lying, admit it!" "Tell us what's going on, now!"

Chris waited for them to stop before he started trying to explain. He really hadn't wanted them to find out this, but at least they couldn't accuse him of lying about it, they had seen the proof with their own eyes.

"I didn't come from the future to protect Wyatt from getting hurt…"

"A HA! I knew it! I knew you were lying, and now you've admitted it!" Leo announced smugly.

Chris glared at him, "I came back to stop him from turning evil. He grows up and terrorises people with his powers. I mean look at what he's done!" He said gesturing around the dungeon.

"He certainly got you good." Phoebe remarked, looking into the cell they were standing by. Chris was inside. He looked like he was in his late teens, and he was not n a good way. They had thought that he was a mess when he was on the streets, but here, he had clearly been tortured. He was covered in small stab wounds, burns, lacerations on his skin and was black and blue all over. His clothes were barely rags and most of his skin that wasn't injured was scarred. He even had a scar on his face of the wound that they had seen in the previous scene. As they watched, the imprisoned Chris broke down into tears of anguish, muttering "why won't you just kill me?"

"Yeah, I was here for over a year." Chris said stonily. He was almost completely ignoring his younger self.

"Wyatt can't be evil." Leo denied, then at Chris's look, he continued, "There must be a good reason why he did this. You probably deserved it."

"Oh really?" Chris said incredulously, arching an eyebrow, "And I suppose those little kids that we saw back there, they deserve it too?"

"Well, I don't know but…"

Before Leo could try to explain away everything, Chris interrupted him. "Do you know what their so called 'crime' was? Their parents were good witches and refused to join Wyatt. In fact, that's what most of these people are in for. Either they refused to join him, or they annoyed him, or they're related to someone who did. Explain that Leo."

But Leo was speechless, all of the ones from the past were.

Luckily, at that moment, there was a flash of light and they found themselves back in the maze.

"Hmmm," the demon said, "I think it's going to take while to find your most painful memories, you simply have so many. But wasn't that interesting?"

Chris ignored him.

"Fine, be that way. I'll be back later!" And the jovial voice disappeared.

"Just so you know Chris. I'm really sorry about everything that you had to go through in the future, but I still don't fully trust you. You just have too many secrets." Piper stated.

Paige agreed, Leo did too, but more emphatically, and claiming that he still thought that Chris was in league with some sort of demon.

Phoebe saw the hurt look on Chris's face, and even though she felt none of it, she knew that he was hurting. So she said, "I trust you Chris. I still don't like all of your secrets, but I believe that you're here to save Wyatt, and that's good enough for me."

Chris looked slightly relieved that not everyone was completely against him, and Phoebe felt slightly guilty because deep down she still didn't completely trust him.

"Come on, I think the demon's this way," Chris muttered, starting to walk down the tunnel.

"I'll lead," Leo announced, pushing past Chris, "Then at least you won't lead us into any ambushes."

With that, he set off down the tunnel, the Charmed ones following. Chris shook his head with disbelief before following them.

--------------

A/N: Hey everyone! A double update this time! This and Chapter 3 started off as one chapter, but I thought that it was getting too long, so I split it. I hope that you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for bashing Chris around so much, but that's what I do to all my favourite characters – MWA HA HA HA! ahem, ok, anyway… Please review and tell me what you thought of it!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Chapter 5

After about half an hour of following Leo, the Charmed Ones and Chris were starting to get frustrated. They kept hitting dead ends. Chris also knew that they were going round in circles, years on the streets had given him a very accurate sense of direction. He would have said something sooner, but he knew that Leo would have kicked off immediately, and while he knew that he could take Leo in a fight any day and while he would enjoy kicking the crap out of his so-called-father. He didn't think that the sisters would appreciate it, and he still needed their help to save Wyatt. However, Chris was just about to insist that maybe Leo shouldn't lead when he noticed that Leo was about to step on a paving stone that was raised slightly higher than all the rest. He had a certain sense of foreboding about it, and called out, "Leo, stop!"

"What do you want now, Chris?" Leo asked sounding exasperated.

"Don't step on that stone."

"Why not?"

"Because it's higher than all the others, it's out of place. So, it could be some sort of trap." Chris explained.

"Don't step on the stone because it's higher than the others." Leo repeated slowly and disbelievingly, "You're out of your mind Chris." And with that he promptly stepped on the stone. It sank down to the same level as all the others. At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen, so Leo grinned triumphantly at Chris, but then the wall to their right started making a rumbling, grinding sort of sound and very slowly started to move towards them.

"Way to go Leo!" Chris called over the noise.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that that would happen?" Leo demanded.

"Well, I tried to warn you that something wasn't right. You could've listened!" Chris retorted.

"Shut up both of you and think of a way out of this!" Piper yelled at them.

The group slowly backed to the unmoving wall desperately looking for a way out. There was no way they could run down the tunnel and get to a different one; it was too long. Piper tried to blast a hole in the wall, but it barely left a mark. Leo tried shooting lightening at it, but that had even less effect.

As they began to get desperate, Chris walked up to the approaching wall and experimentally put his hand to it. His hand went straight through it, followed by the rest of his body.

Paige said shrilly, "Did – Did he just abandon us here?"

But before anyone could answer Chris came back through the wall and said quickly, "Ok, the other side is clear."

"Can you take us with you?" Phoebe asked.

Chris paused, and nodded. He didn't look sure, and his nod looked more as if it was to convince himself rather than them, but at this moment in time, he was their only hope.

------------

Chris had to consider Phoebe's question for a split second. He knew that it was risky, he'd never tried to do it with this many people. But it was their only chance, if they didn't do anything soon, they would be history. So he nodded. _It will work_, he thought trying to reassure himself, _everything will be fine._

"Ok, quick! Everyone hold hands!" he called to the others, they all did so without any arguments, seeing as they had no more ideas of how to get out. Chris then grabbed hold of Piper's hand and walked straight at the wall that was now only half a metre from them. Chris was no stranger to using powers under pressure, he had done it everyday in the future, but now… he was terrified, that for some reason it wouldn't work, and he would have made the future even worse by causing the premature death of the Charmed Ones.

-------------

Piper prayed that Chris's plan would work. But she wasn't only thinking of her own life; to her that wasn't all that was at stake. She was thinking of the unborn child growing inside of her, the one that no one even knew about yet. She couldn't let it be killed by some demon before it was even born. She was also thinking of Wyatt, if this didn't work, he would have to grow up without a mother, or a father, or aunts to protect and love him. When they were barely an inch from the wall, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut… and nothing happened. She opened them to find they were in another torch-lit tunnel and that the wall that had been moving towards them was now behind them, and moving away from them. It had worked! She breathed a huge sigh of relief and a smile broke out on her face.

Her sisters also smiled and they went over to Chris and threw their arms around him. Chris looked a little uncomfortable at this, but said nothing and smiled (if a little nervously).

Throughout this, Leo looked at Chris. He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that Chris wasn't here to harm anyone (besides demons). Before, ever since Chris sent him to Valhalla he had been determined to prove that Chris did everything for some selfish, evil reason. However, he was realising that while some of Chris's actions were questionable, all his motives had been good. He was here to protect Wyatt and that was that. Fair enough, he had kept secrets (which still annoyed Leo) but he must have thought that he had a good reason for doing so. And the secrets hadn't directly hurt anyone. Leo knew that he had been overly harsh and uncaring to Chris, who had clearly had a traumatic life, partially at the hands of Wyatt (at least while he was imprisoned). But he hadn't given up, he had come all this way to save the person who caused him so much pain. Leo had been in denial when he first found out that Wyatt was in fact evil in the future, he just couldn't see how his little angel could grow up to do such horrific things to innocent people. In fact, he had been in denial to such a point that he was determined to make everything and anything that went wrong Chris's fault. Now though, he saw the light, if Chris truly had wanted to hurt Wyatt, he could've left them there to be killed and gone ahead and done what he wanted. But he hadn't, he had come back and saved them, and risked his own life in the process. While Leo still didn't particularly like Chris he decided that he would endeavour to stop doubting him and help him save Wyatt.

------------

Meanwhile, at the centre of the maze, the demon was fuming. "Damn that whitelighter! They weren't supposed to be able to escape from that! How the hell did he get so many powers!" He turned and threw an energy ball at the wall before calming down a little. "Right, I'll just show some more of his memories, maybe that will weaken his charges trust in him… or it could give him a mental breakdown, either way's fine. Now, let's see…"

-------------

A/N: Ok, here's another chapter for you guys, I'm not entirely happy with it, but I did my best. I'm sorry if Leo's change in attitude was too sudden, but I had it pointed out to me that he was being a little out of character (being completely evil to Chris) --- blame it on his over protectiveness of Wyatt. He and Chris aren't going to be best friends or anything from now on, but Leo is going to make a little more of an effort. Thank you everyone for your reviews! Please review this and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

A/N: Thank the lord! I have been trying to update for DAYS now! Thank you everyone for your review! – enjoy…

Chapter 6

The group were walking down one of the dark tunnels of the maze, when all of a sudden; they were standing in the hall of the manor.

Chris groaned, and muttered, almost to himself, "No, not again."

"Ok, why are we here?" Paige asked.

"We're in another memory," Phoebe decided.

"Clearly, but whose is it?" Piper asked, looking around. It was definitely the manor, but it wasn't quite the one that they knew. Things were slightly different; there was some different furniture and there were quite a few toys scattered around. There were also some new photos adorning the room.

At that point, a blue-eyed boy of about 7 years with curly blonde hair entered the room. He was looking around as if he was searching for something, or someone. Sure enough, he kept looking around, peering in cupboards and behind objects, until he finally called out, "Chris! I give up! I can't find you. You win! Come out now!"

"You know Wyatt in the future?" Piper asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we used to be good friends before he turned." Chris lied hastily. He was really hoping that Wyatt wasn't about to start calling him bro or little brother or anything else that would reveal his true identity.

"Oh c'mon Wy! I'll make it really easy for you!" A smaller boy (of about 5 years), who they guessed was Chris suddenly walked into the middle of the room. But it wasn't that that surprised them, it was the fact that young Chris's skin and clothes were the same colours as the wall and objects behind him! He was blending into the background of the room like a chameleon!

"Hey! That's not fair! No wonder I couldn't find you, we said no powers!" Wyatt whined.

As the boys bickered and started another game – this time 'orb and seek'. The sisters and Leo looked on, still slightly surprised, but pleased that this seemed to be a happy memory.

"Whoa! Chris can you still do that chameleon thing?" Paige asked.

When Chris nodded in affirmation, both she and Phoebe pestered him until he showed them, and when he did they both squeaked with surprise and proceeded to prod him to be sure that he was still there (when he stood very still you could barely see his outline).

Just then, little Chris orbed back in. Unfortunately, the instant after he did, several demons shimmered in behind him. The ones from the past, forgetting that little Chris couldn't see or hear them, shrieked at him to look out.

Luckily, the 5 year old seemed to have figured out that they were there by his own accord because just as a demon threw a fireball at him he streaked across to the other side of the room as a blur. When he stopped, all the demons threw their fireballs at him. He concentrated briefly, and they all went straight through him, and hit the wall behind him. Little Chris yelled, "Wyatt! Help! Demons!" before having to zip out of the way of another fireball. He continued to call for Wyatt (whilst dodging the demon's attacks) for only a minute, when Wyatt orbed in. Wyatt instantly put his shield up, which protected Chris too, and proceeded to blink three times – vanquishing all the demons.

After making sure that there were no more demons and that they were indeed safe, Wyatt lowered his shield and looked down at Chris. "You ok?" he asked the younger boy.

Little Chris nodded, still looking a little shaken.

"I don't get it, why didn't you just use your shield?" Paige asked Chris.

"Because when I was this age I couldn't make shields."

"What could you do?" Leo asked.

"Just what you saw; orbing, camouflage, speed and phasing." Chris explained, starting to get tired of the incessant questions.

"Ok, so how do we get out of here?" Phoebe asked.

Silence greeted this question; no one had any idea.

"I guess we have to wait until the demon stops showing us memories," Piper said.

_-flash-_

There was a bright flash of light and they were standing in the hall of a house that they didn't recognise. The place had been ransacked. The furniture was almost completely destroyed and there were various scorch marks on the walls. The group looked at Chris, hoping for an explanation, but all the colour had drained from his face and he looked like he might pass out. For a second his face was a picture of misery and grief, before the mask slipped back on and he switched back to appearing emotionless again.

Behind them, the front door opened and Chris came in, he looked like he was in his early teens. His reaction when he saw the wrecked room was the same as older Chris's was. Only when he hid his emotions he wasn't able to hide a glimmer of fear that still showed on his face, and when he spoke, in his voice. He dropped his rucksack on the debris-covered floor and called out, "Mel! Portia! Poppy! Is everyone ok?"

He went into the next room, but came back out a minute later with tears streaming down his face, and choked out, "Uncle Richard! Mel! Where the hell are you?" He hurriedly went down a corridor that was opposite the room he had gone in. This time the sisters and Leo followed him. Older Chris didn't. He knew what was waiting for them down that corridor, and there was no way he wanted to see it again. He remained exactly where he was.

When Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo entered the room behind younger Chris, they instantly saw a man lying on the floor on the far side of the room and a girl of about 7 by one of the wrecked sofas. The man was quite far away from them, and facing away from them, so they couldn't see his face, which unbeknownst to them, was fortunate for Chris as they couldn't recognise the man as the Richard that they knew.

Their attention was instead drawn to the extensive burns that both the man and the girl had on their bodies. Were it not for these wounds then the dark haired little girl could have been sleeping. Her eyes were closed and her face was almost peaceful, but everyone knew that it wasn't so by the wound that marred her torso and by her still chest. Chris instantly ran over to them and desperately checked each of them for a pulse.

Finding none, he fell to his knees beside the girl, brushed a lock of hair from her face and whispered in a strained voice, "I'm so sorry Portia. This is all my fault. I should've been here."

More tears spilled down his face before his head snapped up, "Mel and Poppy!" he cried, jumping to his feet. He ran out of the room as a blur and back down the corridor yelling, "MEL! POPPY! ANSWER ME!" He dashed up the stairs two at a time and into one of the bedrooms.

The ones from the past followed him as quickly as they could, but when they reached him, they saw two more dark haired girls lying on the floor. One of them was about 10 and the other was only a toddler of about three. From their wounds, they were clearly dead. Therefore, they were shocked when the older girl suddenly coughed weakly and whispered, "C-Chris?"

Chris was at her side instantly, "Melanie? Thank god, I'll get some help. You're gonna be fine, ok?"

"No… Chris… save Portia… and mum… a-and dad…I t-tried to s-save Poppy… but I was too w-weak… there were so many." The girl called Mel stuttered out.

"Shhh, don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault Mel. You did your best, there was nothing more you could have done. I should've been here to help." Chris soothed.

"I-Is… Portia… ok?" Mel managed, although she was obviously in a lot of pain from the burns on her body.

Chris paused for a second, as if not sure what to tell her. He seemed to assess that from the extent of her wounds, it didn't look like she was going to make it, or even last until an ambulance arrived. Chris cursed inwardly at the remaining elders for forbidding any of the few surviving whitelighters from healing charges. They thought that Wyatt would sense them and some and capture them, so now there were no healers. Chris managed to smile through his tears and said, "She'll be fine, she's ok."

At this, the girl closed her eyes and smiled slightly. Then she whispered, "Wyatt… h-he was here… He… d-did this." Then she went limp in Chris's arms. He finally let the grief consume him and he broke down completely, cradling his cousin's body to him.

Leo, Paige, Piper and Phoebe had watched the entire scene and were suitably horrified. Wyatt had had Chris's family murdered, or at least his uncle and cousins. What they didn't know was that if they had followed Chris into the first room he went in, then they would have seen a dead Paige as well.

When they went back down the stairs where the older Chris was still standing, they could still just about hear the younger Chris sobbing. They couldn't even imagine what it must be like to have to go through something like this, let alone have to relive it. They had lost people they loved before, but they had never had to come home to the aftermath of a… massacre. That was the only word that could describe what they had just seen.

Piper was just about to say something along the lines of 'Chris, we're so sorry for what happened to you' etc. But Chris interrupted her before she even started, saying "Don't. Just don't, Piper." Unintentionally he had just read her mind of what she was about to say, and answered before she even said it! Fortunately, neither Piper or her sisters or Leo noticed the slip up.

For an awkward moment, no one said anything. The only sound in the otherwise silent house was the anguished sobs of the young Chris upstairs. They had no idea of what to say to the Chris that they knew. He hadn't said anything and his face was emotionless. The sisters glanced uncertainly at each other, wondering what to do.

Finally, Leo asked, "What happened to you, after… this? Did your parents come and find you?"

Chris stared at him for a minute, considering what it was safe to tell him. In the end, he opted for the truth, "No, my mum was already dead by this point, and my father…" He exhaled angrily, "he didn't want to know. I don't think he even cared. Well, he cared about my Aunt, Uncle and Cousins, but not about me… He didn't even check that I had somewhere else to live! Several hours after this, the police arrived, and called my grandfather to come and get me. He took me in for a while." Chris trailed off after this burst of honesty and there was another awkward silence, until…

_-flash-_

------------

A/N: Ok, I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought of it!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Chapter 7

_-flash-_

The white light blinded them again and they were transported to another memory. The sisters and Leo breathed a collective sigh of relief, thinking that there was no way that there could be a worse memory than the bloody scene they had just witnessed. But Chris saw where they were, and knew better.

He remained silent, struggling to control the turmoil of emotions that were screaming at him to break down and give up. He wasn't sure how much longer he could contain them. As it was, it was getting so hard that he was having difficulty in blocking out everyone else's thoughts and emotions. Before he always blocked them out effortlessly, not wanting to invade people's privacy, and finding hearing the torrent of random thoughts and feeling stray emotions that weren't his annoying and sometimes taxing. But now, he was hearing the odd thought or flash of emotion from the sisters and Leo. He just really hoped that this next memory wasn't the death of his mother, if it was, he didn't think he would be able to hold out much longer.

They found themselves in another destroyed street. Only this time it obviously used to be a main road rather than an alley. They looked around at the remnants of shops and buildings running down the sides of the roads, they were little more than rubble now. They could also see a very large group of demons standing around, as if waiting for someone.

Piper shuddered at the sight of that many demons freely roaming the streets and turned to Chris, "Where is the you from this time?"

Chris knew he didn't have a choice in his family witnessing this, so he decided to tell her and give her a forewarning of what was to come, "I'm about to come running down this street, running from another group of demons, and run straight into this lot," he gestured at the dozen demons.

Chris remembered this fight. It was the time he had finally been caught. He had been seriously outnumbered, had made several stupid mistakes and had been caught. Then he had been taken straight to the dungeons that they had seen earlier.

Sure enough, they could see a dark coloured blur heading down the road towards them. Within a second he was right next to them. Young Chris stopped, and saw the gathering of demons. Who also saw him. They all stood up and faced him, and the leader stepped forward.

"So, you're the one we've been looking for all this time." It wasn't so much a question, but a statement.

They watched as the second group of demons, the ones who had been chasing Chris here, approached and closed in around the whitelighter. The young man twitched almost imperceptively and glanced over his shoulder, saw that he was surrounded, but made no move to escape.

The leader noticed, but only said, "There is no way for you to escape. There are more demons all around this perimeter just in case you somehow get past us. We know all about how tricky you are, and we've been planning this for months."

"I'm sorry to put you to all that trouble," Chris said sarcastically, but the ones from the past could see that he was trying to buy himself some time to think of a way out of the situation.

"Not at all," the demon leader smiled nastily, playing along, "We have had specific orders from Lord Wyatt to capture the leader of the resistance. I must say I was expecting someone a little more imposing than some boy who's barely old enough to shave!" This earned a laugh from all the demons, "Nevertheless you are the resistance leader, so there's no such thing as too much trouble." He grinned at Chris, showing a lot of brown and yellow teeth.

Chris merely said with a deadly calm, "I'm glad to hear it."

He threw out his arms to his right side and sent a stream of fire at the demons standing there. They were instantly vanquished in the inferno. However, all the other demons promptly began sending fireballs, energy balls and athames at Chris. They all passed harmlessly through him and hit the demons on his other side. Chris closed his eyes for a split second in concentration, and suddenly (to all the demon's confusion) there were now several of Chris standing in the street. All the demons started sending missiles at all of them, trying to decide which was the real one.

The Charmed Ones and Leo gaped at this display of power and turned to Chris.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had this much power sooner?" Piper demanded.

"Yeah," Paige agreed, "It would have some very handy in all the demon hunts that you sent us on!"

Phoebe was still watching the fight. A few attacks had hit Chris (including an athame in his leg) and he was now slightly wounded, but he was still giving better than he got, sending out alternate streams of ice and fire as well as flicking demons and their energy balls back telekinetically. Unfortunately for him, more demons were arriving all the time. "I didn't think that anyone but Wyatt was that powerful." She murmured, almost to herself.

"Wyatt is more powerful than me," Chris said.

"More powerful… but look at you!" She cried, pointing at the younger version of him, who was still fending off dozens of demons, "You are really powerful!"

"Maybe," Chris said quietly, "But not powerful enough."

He was looking over at the fight. It now looked as though the brave young whitelighter was fighting a losing battle. He had vanquished more demons than they could count, but he was wounded and more kept on coming. He also yet had to face their leader. Sure enough, the leader stepped forward, calling the other demons back. Taking advantage of the momentary pause in attacks, young Chris bent down and pulled the athame out of his leg, wincing slightly, but taking no notice of the blood that was now staining his already stained trousers.

"Ouch! That looks like it hurts!" The leader smirked, taking infinite pleasure in the possibility that Chris was in pain. Chris said nothing, but, sent a stream of ice and fire at him, which he seemed to absorb. Chris stared at him, astounded.

The demon chuckled, "A present from our lord and master! He really wants you dealt with, so he made me impervious to your powers."

He suddenly threw several potions at Chris.

"What did you just do?"

"Another present from Lord Wyatt. I just bound your powers, now maybe you'll come quietly"

Chris glared.

"No? well we're taking you anyway."

Several demons threw energy balls at Chris

Paige and Phoebe nearly closed their eyes, not wanting to see this. But they remembered that chris couldn't die here, they knew him in the future. Piper and Leo were transfixed.

To everyone's surprise (including young Chris's) the energy balls stopped before they reached him and shot back at their original owners.

"What the hell was that? I just bound your powers!"

The teenager thought for a moment and then grinned slightly, "Apparently you can't bind powers that you don't know about with a potion."

"Oh? And what is this power that even Lord Wyatt doesn't know about it?"

"Telepathy." Chris said, before using the demons powers against them and throwing fireballs left, right and centre. Unfortunately, he didn't have any of his evasive powers, so he could now be hit by the attacks that the demons were sending at him in retaliation.

Sure enough, he was hit by a fireball in the leg, and then one on his torso. The leader stepped up behind Chris and threw a low powered energy ball at the back of his head. Chris stumbled, but spun around to face the leader. The ones from the past hoped there was still a chance that he could escape, but Chris's eyes were unfocussed and a second later he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo watched, horrified as the demons took Chris away.

Phoebe plucked up the courage and asked, "Where are they taking you?"

"You already saw the dungeon." Was the only reply that Chris would give.

"Why didn't you just orb away when you were first being chased by demons?" Leo asked.

"No one can orb in this city, Wyatt made sure of that." Chris explained.

Suddenly, the scenery around them changes and they found themselves back in the maze. But they weren't done, they still had more questions for Chris. They weren't interrogating him or anything, they were just really curious.

"So, leader of the resistance. What's that?" Paige asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Some magical beings and some mortals set up a resistance against Wyatt. I was the leader."

_How can you have been the leader of a resistance against someone who was once your friend?_ Piper wanted to scream at him, but then thought better of it when she remembered what Wyatt had done to Chris's family. _Surely he's way too young to have been the leader though. He could have only been in his late teens when he was caught, so how long had he been leader?_

She was shocked however, and everyone else was confused when Chris answered the question that she hadn't even asked yet.

"I was 18 when I was finally caught by Wyatt's demons, and I had been with the resistance for 2 years. I know that that seems very young to you, but in the future all kids grew up quickly. You had to, to survive."

Paige asked him, "Chris what are you talking about? No one has said anything."

Now it was Chris's turn to look confused as he turned to Piper asking, "But… I could've sworn you asked…" Realisation dawned on his face and he groaned, "Oh man! I'm sorry, I did it again!"

"Did what?" Leo asked.

"Read her mind." Chris said sheepishly.

"Read her...! Oh right, telepathy – you mentioned it in the memory." Phoebe realised.

"So have you been reading our minds since you got here?" Piper asked incredulously.

"No! No I haven't, I usually block it all out, but recently I've been finding it harder and harder to do. I can barely cope with all my own thoughts and emotions without having to deal with everyone else's." As soon as he finished speaking, Chris flushed and wished he hadn't said anything at all. He was never this open with anyone. It was because it had been Piper to ask the question, and he was getting confused, thinking it was his mother.

_She is not your mother yet you idiot!_ He berated himself. _She doesn't even know that you're related to her! Stop making a fool out of yourself!_

Piper had noticed his embarrassment, and said in a gentle voice. "Hey, you know you don't have to hide everything from us anymore. Now we know a bit about your past, and we know you were friends with Wyatt, so you can tell us stuff. You don't have to hide anymore." She repeated.

Chris looked at her. At the woman who sounded so much like the mother he had known. _She's not your mother_. He reminded himself.

"Yes I do" he whispered.

Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pulled himself together, and looked around the tunnel, "C'mon, the demon's this way". And they walked down the corridor.

--------------

A/N: Thank you to anyone who persevered with this chapter. What did you think: good? Bad? Mediocre? Please review and tell me! Also, any ideas you have, feel free to let me know… But don't worry, the Charmed ones and Leo are going to find out who Chris is at some point – hopefully soon!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I had a major writers block! (and a LOT of school work). Anyway, just to warn you, there's a little bit of swearing in this towards the end, so if you don't like the f word, just look away at the end or something, ok! Enjoy…

Chapter 8

The group continued down the various tunnels in silence. The Charmed ones and Leo were feeling slightly awkward and self-conscious, because they now knew that Chris could read their minds whenever he wanted to. They really hoped that he wouldn't.

Every now and then, they would pause for a minute, whilst Chris went through the walls on either side of them, trying to find the way that would take them to the demon.

They were going down the corridor that – according to Chris would lead them to the demon ,when suddenly all the torches down the walls were suddenly extinguished by a powerful gust of wind.

"That, is never a good sign," Paige said, nervously.

"Yeah, if we were in a horror movie, I'd be about to ask 'Hello? Is there anyone there' – and then get horribly murdered… so lets not ask that," Phoebe babbled.

"Good idea Phoebe, maybe if we don't say anything then whatever it is will conveniently forget we're here," Chris said sarcastically, "Now shh, I'm trying to listen."

With that, everyone fell silent, and Chris cocked his head to one side, listening intently. He then made a ball of fire in his hand – illuminating his face - showing that his eyes had widened considerably.

"I really hope that no one here has a phobia of snakes," was all he said.

"What! Why?" Piper asked.

"Because there's a whole lot of them on their way here, and there's no way to escape them and still get to the demon." Chris explained.

They all quickly processed this information, and Leo asked, "Can't you just walk through the walls to the demon, and take us with you? Like you did before?"

"No," Chris sighed, "he's got some sort of barrier around the walls of his cavern, so I can't get through them. This is the only way to get there. I've checked."

"Ok, so we have a load of snakes to kill," Piper stated grimly. Her sisters nodded in agreement. "Phoebe, You should levitate you and Paige up to the ceiling 'til this is over, coz at the moment, in this place, neither of you have powers that are much use for killing snakes."

Neither Phoebe nor Paige were particularly happy about this, but they grudgingly agreed with the plan. It was then that they could suddenly all hear the hissing and slithering of the quickly approaching reptiles.

"Here they come," Chris muttered, completely igniting one hand in fire while simultaneously covering the other in ice.

Several hundred snakes rounded the corner and quickly reached the group. Piper began blowing them up left, right and centre. Leo shot bolts of lightening at them. Chris sent alternate streams of fire and ice at them. Fortunately, most of their attacks were able to destroy more than one snake at a time, or they would have had no chance. They were only just avoiding being bitten by the snake's poisoned fangs as it was. Meanwhile Phoebe and Paige were hovering close to the ceiling yelling warnings to their family on the ground when one of them was about to be struck by a snake.

However, in one of these instances, they weren't quick enough in yelling, and Chris was bitten as several snakes latched themselves to his ankle. He kicked them off and fried them, whilst freezing a number of others were about to attack Piper. Between the three of them, they managed to finish off the rest off the snakes. Immediately, as they got down from the ceiling, Paige and Phoebe clamoured about Chris, checking that he was ok.

Confused Leo asked, "Err, Phoebe, Paige. Chris is fine. What are you doing?"

"No, Chris isn't fine! He got bitten by several snakes!" Phoebe exclaimed.

But when Leo went to heal him, Chris waved him off. "I'm fine. I don't need healing."

"Chris, you should let Leo heal you, those snakes were probably poisonous." Piper said.

"Most probably," Chris nodded in agreement, "But I'm fine, when I was a bit younger my family managed to make me immune to virtually all poisons, because wy—people kept trying to assassinate me by poisoning me."

The others looked at each other with astonishment – they wouldn't have thought that such a feat was possible.

"Handy!" was all Paige could say.

"You were about to say Wyatt weren't you?" Leo asked quietly, "Wyatt was the one who kept trying to poison you?"

It was more a statement than a question anyway, but Chris faltered, not sure what to say.

"It's ok to tell us Chris, we already know that he did far worse to you," Piper said sadly.

"Yes, it was him." Chris mumbled, before carrying on in a louder voice, "But that's what I came to change. To save him from turning. He's not supposed to be evil."

Then there was a moment of silence which Phoebe broke by urging: "Come on then, are we gonna get this demon or what!" And they walked away from the remnants of the snakes, and towards the demon.

---------------

"DAMN!" The demon yelled, "Why does that worthless boy keep ruining my plans? Who the hell IS he!" Staring into the pool that showed the group in the tunnels he muttered, "I really need to get rid of him – and quickly – I thought the elder or the charmed ones would my biggest problem… but no! I had to get them when they had their troublesome whitelighter with them!"

"I would say I'm sorry to be such a pain in your ass… but that would be a lie," came a cold voice from behind him. The demon whirled around to see Chris with Leo and the Charmed Ones behind him, and they all looked very pissed off. But the demon's eyes were both on Chris, he looked into the whitelighter's blazing emerald eyes and knew that he had to do something, and fast, or he wasn't even going to be a footnote in history.

Trying to think of something to do to get out of the situation, he said the voiced the only thought that would come to mind, "Oh fuck."

--------------

A/N: Please review and I'll update again soon! I've got maybe, two chapters left… maybe three, it depends… anyway, better go before I really start babbling! bye!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

Chapter 9

As Chris walked up to the demon, the Charmed Ones could tell that the demon was terrified, and with good reason. He had just made a very powerful witch- whitelighter relive some of the most painful memories of his life – and really pissed him off.

The demon was obviously in a big hurry to find another memory bad enough to distract Chris, because the group found that they were flicking between various scenes of Chris's life very rapidly.

_-flash-_

They were in a bedroom where a bruised, 6 year old Chris was reading a book. He flinched as a man yelled angrily from downstairs, "CHRISTOPHER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

_-flash-_

A tall boy, evidently the school bully, slammed Chris up against some lockers. Many other kids saw this, but no one stepped forward to help.

_-flash-_

They were standing in an underground passage. The younger Chris (of about 17 years) strode past them, they followed him to an overcrowded hall of people who looked like refugees. As soon as they saw him, many of these people immediately began clamouring for his attention. While he did his best to answer their questions and reassure them, the Charmed Ones and Leo looked around. There were people all around the hall, with families and various groups of people gathered around, sleeping, eating and playing. They looked back at Chris just in time to hear him reassuring a several worried men and women; "…no, this isn't permanent. Just 'til the resistance gets back on it's feet. Hopefully by then, everyone'll have proper living quarters…"

So this was the resistance, Paige was about to make a comment about how it didn't look up to resisting to much, but didn't. She realised that Chris had put a lot of work into it and that it just seemed to be going through a rough patch.

_-flash-_

A 14 year old Chris was on the phone, looking panicked. "… I need an ambulance. It's my Grandpa-- He's passed out—he just clutched at his chest and fell down---what?---oh—yeah he's breathing--- please just get here as fast as you can! The address is…"

_-flash-_

A 6 year old Chris was surrounded by darklighters. There was a dark haired woman lying unconscious on the floor, and Chris was yelling frantically for Wyatt – but nobody came. The darklighters raised their crossbows and fired. Little Chris squeezed his eyes shut, tears running down his face. But, out of nowhere, a green energy shield surrounded him and the woman and all the arrows hit it, bouncing harmlessly off.

_-flash-_

They were stood back in their attic, the one from their time. They could see themselves and Chris there. It was during the incident with the order, and they had got there just in time to here Chris plead "…Let me help."

They all remembered this, but they were still surprised at the iciness of Piper's voice when she replied, "Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back and when I do, I don't want to see you anymore." They didn't quite remember her sounding so threatening and severe. This time they could see the hurt and pain in Chris's eyes when he said quietly, "I'm sorry," before orbing away from the unforgiving group.

_-flash-_

The scenery around them changed again and they found that they were again in the past.

They were on the top of the Golden Gate bridge. Chris was sat leaning up against one of the tall metal struts. At first they wondered if he was in some sort of trance or something from the expression on his face – or lack of. His face was completely impassive, not showing anything that he was feeling.

The group stood there for a moment starting at the Chris from the memory, wondering why they were there… When, all of a sudden, the whitelighter's eyes filled with tears that quickly spilled down his face. His face met his upturned hand and his body was racked with sobs. The Charmed ones were shocked, and Leo was equally astounded. Chris occasionally had rare lapses in his almost perfected mask, where he showed the odd emotion – but never like this. At least, in the past they had never seen him like this, they had heard him cry when they witnessed the aftermath of his family's murders, but never before that.

Then Chris said to himself, "Why can't they trust me? All I've done since I got here was protect Wyatt. Why can't they see that? They hate me!" After this emotional outburst, Chris's entire demeanour changed. His face became like stone again and he said firmly, as if he was trying to convince himself, "Shut up Chris. You don't matter, you're irrelevant in this. All that matters is keeping Wyatt safe, saving Wyatt. So pull yourself together, you have demons to vanquish." And with that, he orbed out, presumably to the underworld to vanquish demons.

_-flash-_

They heard a man say urgently, "Chris, we've been found! It's not safe anymore! They-- They already g-got P-Patience, you have to run. I'll hold them off."

As young Chris started to protest that they could both escape together, the ones from the past saw the man's face.

"COLE!" Phoebe exclaimed. "B-but—but, we vanquished him! I know we vanquished him. H-how can he be alive?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Paige remarked.

"Chris, why is Cole here?" Piper asked.

"He—he looked after me for a while, after my family was…" Chris trailed off. He daren't carry on, he could let it slip – Cole was his uncle, and married to Phoebe in the future. Also, he didn't want to talk about it, he had already relieved too many bad memories for one day, and was doing his best to ignore this one. This was the absolute turning point in his life, the time when he didn't live in one place with someone to look after him, but on the streets, looking after himself, and occasionally other people as well. He really didn't want to see anymore memories, but he had the sickening feeling that the demon was far from finished, and that there was more to come.

He was broken from his train of thought by Cole saying sharply to his younger self, "Christopher! Listen to me, ok? I failed to protect my wife, my child, your mother, your aunt, uncle and cousins. I won't fail you as well. Run. Hide. Don't look back. Keep moving, ok?" Cole said sternly, but with tears in his eyes and a shaky voice.

When Chris nodded silently, he said, "Take care," And then, when demons started shimmering in he hissed, "GO!"

They could see that the young Chris knew that it was pointless to argue, so, with tears streaming down his face, and with only the clothes he stood up in, he turned and ran through the nearest wall.

_-flash-_

They were stood in the attic of the manor. The ones from the past were confused for a moment, what was so traumatic and painful about this? They turned to Chris to ask him, but he looked like he was going into shock. All the colour had drained from his face, making him so pale that he looked like he was about to pass out. His eyes were wide and fearful, staring slightly past them, and he was shaking his head saying, "N-no, no, no, NO! We can't be h-here! I CAN'T see th-this again! I can't!" Whilst saying this, he started to hyperventilate, breathing shallowly and very quickly.

Noticing this, Piper made him face her and said gently but firmly, "Chris calm down, ok? What is 'this'."

But Chris didn't answer he only continued to stare past the group, so they followed his gaze… and saw a woman with long dark hair lying on the other side of the attic, a pool of blood spreading from a wound in her abdomen…

---------------

A/N: duh, duh DUH! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you all know what's about to happen anyway, right? Also, I've been thinking of doing a sequel to this, what do you guys think? And if you think I should... any ideas would be most welcome! Anyway, please review! –you never know, they might make me update faster…


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

_Previously…_

_But Chris didn't answer, he only continued to stare past the group. So they followed his gaze… and saw a woman with long dark hair lying on the other side of the attic, a pool of blood spreading from a wound in her abdomen…_

Chapter 10

The Charmed ones were about to investigate who the woman was, when they heard a sharp inhalation of breath from the doorway. They turned, only to see a younger Chris, who was about 14 years old, step into the room and whimper "Mom?" Then apparently coming to his senses, he ran to the woman – who was apparently his mother, and tried to staunch the flow of blood coming from her wound.

Chris's mother stirred weakly and whispered, "Chris? Baby is that you?"

"Yeah mom it's me. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I just need to stop the bleeding." Chris tried to reassure her, as well as himself, while he desperately tried to stem the steady flow of blood.

The Charmed ones and Leo approached the two people from the memory. Chris however, backed away. He was mumbling to himself, his eyes fixed on the wounded woman on the floor.

As the ones from the past drew closer, Chris's mother moaned and turned her head towards them. The group stopped in their tracks. The wounded woman was Piper, which meant…

"Chris is my son," Piper said, mostly to herself. Even as she said it, she was still trying to process what it meant. Chris, the neurotic, sarcastic whitelighter from the future was her son. The boy they had been so unfair and cruel to. The one they had blamed for all their demonic problems… no, all their problems. However, as Piper thought about it, the more it made sense. Chris was ½ witch, ½ whitelighter, he knew them and the manor well, he was the right age. Hell, his mannerisms and characteristics had 'Halliwell' written all over them. But most of all, he would do anything to protect Wyatt… his big brother, even when she…

"Oh God!" Piper moaned.

"What is it?" Leo asked, although he was still in a trance like state of shock himself.

"I threw him out of the house! I told him I never wanted to see him again! My own son!" Piper cried, slightly hysterically.

"Piper, calm down." Phoebe said soothingly, (her being the first one to recover from the news), "how could we have known who he was?"

"Yeah," Paige added, nodding, "Him with all his 'future consequences' crap, we didn't know anything about him."

"I should've known. Surely a mother is always supposed to recognise her own child?" Piper wept, looking at their Chris. He was so engrossed with what was happening in the memory, and mumbling incessantly to himself, that he hadn't even noticed that they were all staring at him, tears in their eyes.

"Piper, think! How can you have recognised him, when he doesn't even exist yet?" Paige reasoned.

These words had a strange effect on Piper. Everything clicked into place for her, and she realised what it meant. She put a hand on her belly and said quietly, "He does exist."

"What you mean… you're…but how… no wait I don't want to know that, but…" For probably the first time, Phoebe was lost for words.

"I'm pregnant," Piper clarified, "And Leo's the father."

Phoebe and Paige gaped for a second before squealing, "We're gonna have another nephew!"

The whole time this exchange was happening, Leo was world of his own, "He hates me, my son hates me," he muttered. The sisters turned to him just as he remembered something he wished he hadn't, "Wait a second! I can't be Chris's father! His father hit him, abused him and abandoned him. I would never do that. He can't be mine."

Phoebe put a comforting hand on Leo's arm and said, "Honey, Chris is ½ whitelighter, and I don't think that Piper's gonna be taking up with any other whitelighters anytime soon, so he must be yours."

Leo shook his head, "But… I would never do that to a child, especially one of mine."

"Well maybe--." Phoebe was cut off mid-sentence because at this moment Future Piper moaned again. She then turned her head back to face teenaged Chris, opened her eyes and whispered, "I'm s-sorry to leave you baby… and I'm sorry I ruined your sp-special d-day."

"No," Chris said, trying to sound positive. "You haven't ruined anything, you'll be fine."

But future Piper was sure that she had, and carried on, "But, i-it's your 14th birthday baby…"

By now, Chris was frantically trying to stop the blood which was now slowing to a trickle, "No! you'll be fine. But you're still bleeding, so you'll need healing. But you'll be fine."

"It's no good peanut," future Piper said sadly, with a lot of effort.

Chris shook his head vigorously and shouted "No! I won't let you die. WYATT! WYATT! MOM'S HURT! COME QUICKLY!"

But when there was no sign of Wyatt, Chris took a deep breath, and changed his plea, "DAD! DAD PLEASE ANSWER ME! Just this once, please! MOM NEEDS YOU!"

But again there was no familiar twinkle of orbs, future Piper and Chris were still alone in the attic.

"Where am I?" Leo whispered, "Why am I not answering him?"

"Baby, whatever happens… I want you to remember, none of this is your fault, ok?" Future Piper said to Chris. When he didn't answer, she pressured him for an answer, "Chris, look at me. None of this is your fault, ok?"

Evidently seeing that his mother needed an answer, young Chris said brokenly, "ok," before turning back to her wound and unsuccessfully trying to heal her, muttering, "c'mon, heal dammit. Why can't you heal?"

By this point, the ones from the past all had tears streaming down their faces at the sight of the child trying to heal his dying mother. Older Chris had buried his face in his hands, and was shaking violently.

Future Piper was now very pale from blood loss, and she whispered weakly, "I-I love you C-Chris baby…" Her hand became limp in Chris's and her breathing ceased.

Chris, the one who belonged in this memory broke down and sobbed, "No! Mom, please don't leave me!"

The ones from the past watched helplessly as the boy held his mother's body close, and cried for a seemingly endless length of time. After a while, he pulled himself together enough to whisper, "I love you too mom. Don't worry; I will avenge your death."

"Aww, how touching," came a cold, sarcastic voice from behind them.

Teenaged Chris wheeled around, his face still stained with tears. But when he saw who it was, he stared incredulously…

---------------

A/N: Mwa ha ha! I love leaving people hanging! (never fear though, it was a triple update today!)

_To be continued…_ now!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed

_Previously…_

"_Aww, how touching," came a cold, sarcastic voice from behind them._

_Teenaged Chris wheeled around, his face still stained with tears. But when he saw who it was, he stared incredulously…_

Chapter 11

It was Wyatt. It was unmistakably him; even the ones from the past recognised him. But there was something about him that wasn't quite right; like the fact that he was stood there casually in the doorway sneering at his younger brother through his blonde curls. Despite the fact that their mother was lying dead not 10 feet away from him.

"Wy, why didn't you come when I called? Mom needed you!" Chris asked disbelievingly, not wanting to accept the possibility that Wyatt had heard him, but not come to save mom.

But if Chris had been hoping to get a valid excuse from Wyatt for his behaviour, he failed miserably. Wyatt merely stood there smirking and said, "I know she did."

"But how could you…" Chris couldn't finish his question. Instead, he stared in astonishment at his so-called brother.

Wyatt took a deep, theatrical sigh, and said slowly and disdainfully, "come on Chris. Think really hard, use that supposedly superlative brain of yours, and figure it out. Who could have the power to take on a Charmed one… and not only survive, but win?"

Chris stared at Wyatt, looking like he was either trying to decipher his meaning, or trying to come up with rational alternative answers to the question.

But Wyatt was too impatient to wait for Chris. "Oh, come on! It was me Chris! I did it!

"You—you…" was all Chris could say to this revelation.

"That's right, I killed our mother!" Wyatt said, almost sounding proud of what he had done.

"But how could you…?" Chris began.

Before he could finish his question, Wyatt interrupted, "She was standing in my way, so she had to be dealt with, comprendé?... Anyway, enough chat little brother, I have much more work to do…" with this, Wyatt looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "DAD!" at the top of his lungs.

Immediately, a flood of bright lights came through the ceiling, and formed into Leo.

In the few seconds it had taken Leo to arrive in the attic, Wyatt had completely changed his entire demeanour. He had tears running down his face, and as Leo asked him what was wrong, Wyatt screwed up his face and sobbed out, "Dad… it's mom! She's dead! I can't heal her! Chris called me… but by that time, she was already gone!"

"And the Oscar goes to…" Paige muttered under her breath.

Future Leo saw Piper on the floor and was instantly at her side, trying to heal her. When nothing happened and he had to face the fact that she was dead, tears began to course down his face. He stood up slowly, his back to his sons. Then, in a voice as hard as steel, he rounded on Chris, glaring.

"Why didn't you call Wyatt sooner? Or why didn't you heal her?"

Chris was astounded; he was going to be blamed for his mother's death? He stared wide-eyed at the man who everyone said was his father, and for possibly the first time in his life, he answered back-- not caring what the consequences were. "I couldn't heal her, you know I don't have that power. But I did call Wyatt! And you! Didn't you hear me?" he yelled.

"Yes I heard you, but I was busy. How was I supposed to know that it was Piper in trouble? You should have called Wyatt sooner. He could have saved her." Leo said, with something that sounded a lot like hatred in his voice.

By now, Chris was desperate to prove his innocence, "Dad, I called Wyatt as soon as I found her! It turned out he was already here, he was the one who did this to mom!"

Wyatt started to protest, but Leo interrupted him, furious—with Chris, "do you really expect me to believe that Christopher? You're really trying to blame your brother for this? No Christopher, this is all your fault. It's your fault she's DEAD!" With this, he struck Chris in the face, knocking him down.

The ones from the past all watched with horror as the boy stumbled to his feet. His lip was bleeding from where Leo had hit him. The same questions were in all their heads; _how could Leo do this? How could this be Leo? He would never do something like this!_

Now back on his feet, Chris pleaded frantically, "Dad, please!"

But Leo only looked at him with disdain and said, "I only have one son." Before calling "Come on Wyatt," and orbing out.

Wyatt smirked at Chris, triumphant that his plan work, and followed his father.

Chris stared at the empty space where his father and brother had been and whispered, "I never was your son, as far as you were concerned, you only ever had one." Chris walked over to his dead mother. Falling to his knees beside her, he cried into her shoulder "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you mom. I tried, really I did. This is all my fault."

---------------

Back in the demon's cavern, there was a stunned silence. They all felt so guilty (especially Leo) about what Chris had had to go through in his life, and how they had treated him in this time. He was family, and they had treated him like dirt when all he had tried to do was protect Wyatt, his brother-- the brother that had murdered their family, and tortured Chris. Yet after all this, he still persevered, never giving up.

However, as they looked at him, they realised that that might all soon change. It looked like witnessing Piper's death the first time around had traumatised him, but having to see it again? It looked like it had broken him. Chris was still sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head in his hands. He was shaking and they could hear him sobbing and mumbling.

Piper went over to him and tenderly touched his shoulder. He flinched away and wildly looked around. Seeing Piper, he shuffled away from her and stuttered out, "Y-You're not real! You d-died! I saw... and it w-was all m-my fault." Chris stared over Piper's shoulder into nothingness, in shock, tears running down his face and whispered again, "it was my fault."

"No sweetie, it was not your fault." Piper said gently, trying to bring him back to reality. "That was just a memory. You're in the past, remember? You came back to save Wyatt from turning… evil. We're all still alive, see?"

Chris slowly looked around at Piper, Phoebe and Paige, taking in that they were all alive and well, and younger than he remembered from his time. His eyes passed over Leo, who was radiating guilt, and Chris realised that Piper was telling the truth, he was in the past. He had never felt anything that resembled guilt from the Leo of his time, only anger, disappointment, and sometimes hatred.

Behind them, the demon was revelling in his victory in breaking Chris. He was so busy sneering at their supposed 'defeat', that he didn't even notice Chris's eyes narrowing as he remembered who was responsible for him having to relive his most painful memory.

Chris's entire countenance suddenly changed. He was very, very angry. He got to his feet and said in voice that exuded power, "enough!" The demon shut up immediately, the grin dropping instantly from his face as the enraged whitelighter advanced on him.

Chris held the demon off the floor with his telekinesis and glared at him. "You know, I would love nothing more than to make you suffer like you have made me suffer. I could rip your heart out repeatedly, just like you did to me. Of course, for me it was metaphorical, but you… I could do it to you literally. But fortunately for you, I'm not as sick and twisted as you that I enjoy watching people, or even demons suffer, so I'll just have to settle for vanquishing you."

As soon as he had said this, Chris sent a stream of fire at the demon, incinerating him instantaneously. He then turned to his family, aware that they knew exactly who he was and what had happened to him. He could feel waves of pain, guilt and sadness coming from them. But he really didn't feel up to the conversation that was no doubt going to start as soon as they got back to the manor. So he said quietly, "you should go and get Wyatt from magic school, he's been there for a while."

However before Chris could orb away, Leo asked hesitantly, "Chris, can we talk?"

Inside, Chris was screaming _I can't deal with this now! I don't matter, Wyatt does. I have to deal with my issues so I can focus on saving him. So I can do what has to be done. Don't you see? You should be doing the same!_ But he couldn't voice these thoughts aloud, so instead he said, "there is nothing to talk about," and orbed out.

The others paused and glanced at each other before Piper grabbed Leo's hand, Phoebe grabbed Paige's and they orbed away to get Wyatt and go home.

--------

A/N: _to be properly concluded…_


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: ok, for the last time… I don't own charmed! (only in my dreams!)

Epilogue

It was the middle of the night, but there was no way that Chris could sleep tonight. He was sat at the top of Golden Gate Bridge, looking at the clear starry sky, and thinking about the huge change that had occurred in his family.

They now all knew who he was, his secret was out in the open. This meant that things were a bit awkward with his family at the moment. They all felt guilty that he had had to go through all that he had in his short life. They had also gone into slight shock, realising that in his memories they'd witnessed the gradual destruction of their family. Paige and Phoebe had seen the deaths (or aftermaths of) their children and husbands. Piper had seen her own death. Leo had seen what a terrible father he could become, unless he did something about it – and quickly. They had all seen some of Wyatt's evil deeds and some of the traumatic life of Chris.

A downside to them finding out that he was their son and nephew was that he couldn't work round the clock or go vanquishing demons whenever he needed to anymore. His whole family (though particularly his mother) fussed over him, always asking when was the last time he had a decent meal, or a full night's sleep. They hated him going alone to the underworld, and always tried to convince him to let one of them go with him – even when he was supposed to be undercover.

However, there was a silver lining to the cloud. Now, they trusted him completely and he had their full cooperation in doing everything they could to save Wyatt. But the main bonus for him was that for possibly the first time in his life, he didn't have to hide anymore… or not much anyway…

THE END

--------------

A/N: Yay! Finished! Sorry it took me so long to update, but these last three chapters started out as one so I figured I'd write them all, and post them together – triple update! Anyway, I hope that you all liked it. PLEASE review and tell me ALL your thoughts, good, bad or somewhere in between.

Also, I was probably gonna do a sequel to this story. I was thinking of maybe doing some of Chris's life on the streets and with the resistance, or his time with Bianca (in my story they lived together for almost 3 years). Or possibly something in the present, how the family adjusted to Chris being family etc, maybe tying in a crossover, like with Buffy, supernatural, or doctor who? So please tell me if you like any of those ideas, or if you have any good ones that I haven't thought of. If you guys like several of these ideas I could maybe do more than 1 sequel (NOT at the same time though!).

Also, a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed telling me what they thought. Reviews make me sooooooo happy! And I got over 100!

Anyway, I'm gonna stop babbling now, but please review and tell me what you thought of the story and what you think of my ideas!


End file.
